Tomorrow's Salvage
by Wevolunteerastributes
Summary: Everly is an all-rounder, good at pretty much everything, it is no surprise that she is asked to fight with a secret organization known as Tomorrow's Salvage. But when war strikes, no one is safe, including her. Hunger games characters set in an alternative version of Mockingjay, Divergent characters set after Allegiant. Story originally called Tomorrow's Anguish.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Everly

I knew, somehow, that there was something more to the world then amazing locations, people falling in love in Paris, breaking up at drunken parties. People making bad choices, deciding not to help others, trusting someone untrustworthy. There's more to the world then school, disasters, and somehow, I knew, that there were people who were unknown to anyone who were there to help. But I had no idea of what magnitude, and certainly I did not know how I would be involved.

It was a normal school camp, a little irrelevant, perhaps, but interesting enough to catch everyone's attention. Despite being an all girl's school, we even managed to get somewhat excited, which is a rather large achievement. I remember clearly the day Four came to introduce to the camp.

Our class is slightly unruly, we tend to catcall and mess around. The instant Four walked into our class, however, I could sense the mood of the class shift instantly. The silence was thick, like swimming through jelly, without the pliable bend that jelly provides.

"My name is Four, and I will be talking about bravery." He spoke with the air of manipulation, I could see that he was a natural leader.

Four was tall and dark, and his strength was evident. He didn't look old, only a couple of years older than me, and perhaps the fact of his obvious handsomeness contributed to the unusual silence throughout our class.

"So, what do you believe is bravery? I will be very surprised if you get it right first try. So, who is willing...?"

I put my hand up, hesitantly at first, then I thrust it into the air with more confidence. Four searched the room. My friends Sky and Willow had both raise their hands as well.

"Name?" Four stared at me with slight amusement, which faintly annoys me.

"Everly-Grace Jacobsen."

"Go ahead, define bravery."

I have tendencies to be overly wordy. According to my friends, I do not have the capacity to define a word without sounding overly smart, and this was no exception.

"Some may say that bravery is an act of courage that a person performs to their own expense. However, a true act of bravery are those that are not done to benefit yourself, but those who need it most. Basically, true bravery is an act of self-sacrifice in order to save or benefit those around them."

Four didn't comment, and the class retained their silence. I was scared that I had confused them, so while looking around, I added to my definition.

"I have found that the definition of bravery is often confused."

Four looked slightly impressed.

"You are completely right. It is confused more often than it should be. This is the point of the camp, to reintroduce the idea of true bravery, honourable bravery."

Four continued to speak, and he managed to single-handily hold our attention for a record 45 minutes. He walked out of the room at the end of the period leaving nothing but excitement in his wake. Some girls (my personal enemies, in particular) seemed a little too excited to have him as an instructor. I turn to my friends Willow, Ocean, Sky and Iggy, unable to stand the other girl's childish giggling any longer.

"Was he inferring 'self-defence' to be fighting? With each other? In combat?" I tried not to look too alarmed.

"Hey, if he was, then just look forward to beating _some_ people up, how is that not fun?!" Ocean shrugged, grinning.

"Very true," I grinned back at her, imagining being encouraged to beat up my enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter two is very short, don't worry their not all this short. All rights go to Suzanne Collins and Veronica Roth (naturally).**

Chapter 2: Four

Everly had caught my attention, certainly, and I have to say that it was a first. No school child, of any gender or age, had answered with such good will before. It was as if she could read my mind, the way she stated my exact belief and hope for the world with such confidence. Mentally, I added her name to a checklist that was reasonably bare at the moment. Perhaps she could be an asset, I will see.


	3. Chapter 3

**/Hey! All feedback is appreciated and suggestions are welcome! I have also written other harry Potter one-shots if you are in an harry potter mood;)/**

Chapter 3: Everly

I packed a small amount of clothing ready. I was leaving in the morning, early, for the mysterious 'self-defence' camp. I have few precious possessions, and I sigh as I place my favorite book in my suitcase. I probably wouldn't have time to read, but it felt good to have it with me in any case.

"Everly!" My guardian called to me, sending shivers down my spine at her sickly sweet voice.

"Sky is here to pick you up, get down here!"

"I can drive myself Maura, I am NOT 9." I yelled down the stairs, and smiled as I saw her face, twisting with indecision on whether or not to slap me. I knew she wouldn't, I wouldn't have been so brave if I would receive my usual spanking, but Maura wouldn't dare to touch me in front of another adult. She's a coward, and an idiot.

"It's safer to have an adult with you Everly, and I would prefer if you would call me by something different."

I almost laughed out loud by her attempt to appear an ideal guardian, and ran out the door where Sky and her Mum were waiting.

"What do you want me to call you? Mum?" I shut the door before she could reply, leaving me outside with Sky. Sky looked at me, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"Let's just say, that was fun." I whispered in her ear before turning away, swinging my suitcase in front of me.

I stared out the window of the car, relishing the excitement of getting away from Maura for a week. School is my daily haven, it's just an added bonus that I can learn at the same time. I can be considered a model student, the teachers love my eagerness to complete all work, however minuscule. But the only reason I do so well is the fact that I have nothing else to do. I am not allowed to go out with friends, in fact my complete isolation from socialising would probably be the ideal situation, but naturally I disregarded this. I have an ability to make many good friends.

My first look of the compound of which we would be staying did not provide great first impressions. The outside of the building complex had grey walls and black roofs, making it seem a bit like a prison. We were ushered into a lobby area, which was made of stone and smelt faintly of damp caves. A rushing sound below indicated an aqueduct, or perhaps an underground river. Four walked up to us.

"Welcome to Dauntless, where you will spend the duration of your week. Please follow me to your dormitory."

We walked down the hallways, all made of the same roughly polished stone. I found myself walking next to Four.

Four:

"Why is this place named Dauntless? I mean, I understand that this camp is about being brave, and Dauntless means 'brave', but is that the pure purpose of this compound, to learn about bravery?" The girl looked up at me. Everly. She is sharp that one.

I decided to do what I normally would, pretend she had never spoken.


	4. Chapter 4

**/Hello, thanks for reading. Please rate and review as always!/**

Chapter 4: Everly:

Four led us to some damp and generally dreary open dormitory with 12 sets of bunk beds, we each get a bunk. Instantly girls ran, bagsing bunks left right and centre. I looked at the chaos, wagering whether I could manage to get my 4 friends bunks together, before deciding that it didn't really matter. I walked over and dumped my bags next a random bottom bunk, and sank into the mattress. It was better than some mattresses I've slept on, but I wouldn't call it overly comfortable.

I looked around for my friends, and saw Iggy on the other side of the room. She was rifling through her bag, frowning.

"Forget something?" I sit down next to her on the bed.

She nods at me briefly, then continues rifling through her backpack.

"My new sewing book, I packed it but it's not here!" Iggy gave up and stared at her backpack, as if willing it to appear.

"Hmmmmmm…" I looked at the backpack in question, "Well, at least you have something to look forward to when you get home."

I smiled at Iggy, who smiled back. I walked back to my bed as she commenced pulling items out of her backpack, still hot in pursuit.

Four appeared at the door of the dormitory at 5am. He ringed a bell, and the sound echoes in my ears. The message was clear, to get up. Around me, girls began to stir, and by the sound of their grumbling, they were NOT happy.

"You have 10 minutes. Meet me outside. Four scanned the room, then closed the door.

Our class was sent into a frenzy, people running at the bathrooms, grabbing clothing and toiletries from the floor. It seems I was one of the only smart ones, I slept in the clothes I would wear the next day. I sat on my bed, slowly brushing my hair, and watching with amusement as girls pushed for a place in the cue.


	5. Chapter 5

**/Hi readers! I'm sorry I haven't posted for awhile, but here is chapter 5! Don't worry, I plan for a bit more action in future chapters!/**

 **Chapter 5: Everly**

We were led into a large arena with targets on the walls, in the shape of people. I narrowed my eyes, I had no idea what this camp would bring, but shooting to kill?

"Everyone stand in front of a target, behind the yellow 5 metre line. Next to me is a table with 5 knives for each of you, therefore you get 5 shots to hit the target. I expect each of you to hit it once, and by the end of the week, at least 3 out of 5. Out of curiosity, has anyone done this before?"

We all looked at each other, unable to believe that we would be thrown into shooting on our first day, first activity. Everyone shook their heads.

"As it is your first go, I will get you to throw your first 2 separately, with my supervision. The rest is up to you. So…."

Four walked up to the first girl in line, Cara, I think her name was. She looked scared, she was trembling slightly as she twisted to look up at him. Four handed her a knife, she stared at it for a moment.

"Go when you are ready." Four stepped back to watch her first throw.

Cara turned to the target and threw it as you would throw a shot put, the throw sent the knife spiraling down and it sailed past the target and onto the floor.

Four looked at the knife, which was now lying rather sadly on the floor, with his slight touch of amusement.

Cara's next shot wasn't that much better, to be honest.

Four slowly worked through the group, fixing bad aim and bad throws, correcting stance. I was towards the back, so by the time it got to my turn there were knives littered all over the floor, and only one had managed to hit the very edge of the target by complete fluke.

Four handed me a knife and told me to go whenever I was ready. I am not one to waste time.

I turned sideways, facing the target, feet apart. I positioned the knife, aiming slightly lower than the centre of the target, and sent it flying. It cut through the air, moving in a perfectly straight line, and in a fraction of a second lodged itself just off-centre of the circle representing the heart.

My second knife hit the circle exactly.

 **Four:**

I looked at this girl, short and otherwise unremarkable, though you could see her being pretty if she wanted to. She had that aura of being very smart, overly smart, but she was evidently casual about it.

Just add knives to the list of things she must excel at. Fluke? Not a chance.


	6. Chapter 6

**/Hi everyone, please enjoy chapter 6! Just a reminder that the Divergent characters are set after allegiant, and the Hunger Games characters were set in an alternative version of Mockingjay. I'm sorry if that's confusing!/**

 **Chapter six: Everly**

I got into the routine of things, which I have to say is a good thing in the Dauntless headquarters, as the physical and mental exertion required would be unbearable without one.

The thing with routines, though, is that I find that they make the day come and go a lot faster than usual.

It was for that reason that I suddenly found myself standing outside of the Dauntless compound on an especially cold Friday awaiting the bus to take us home. And despite my initial wariness of the camp, I was actually a little sad to go.

After our knife session, we were thrown into several other weapon tutorials and physical activities. While my bow and arrow skills were ok, my knife skills were by far my best asset. All in all, I think I did pretty well, at least better than the girl who ended up on the floor passed out from hitting herself in the head with her own bow.

It was when the class starting boarding the bus that I noticed Four standing beside me. I ignored him, not expecting him to talk to me.

But he did.

"Everly, can you come with me? I need you to talk to someone."

I whipped my head around to face him.

"But, the bus…."

"If you would come with me," He cut me off.

Perplexed, I followed him, not knowing that by choosing to follow him, I had just made the choice that changed my life.

Four led me into a brightly lit office, were a man was sitting behind a shiny desk. It took me a moment to realise who that man was.

"Mr. Burson?"

Mr. Burson was our school's principal, and had been for at least the last 5 years. What he was doing in this small and slightly shabby office was anybody's guess.

"Everly-Grace, I understand you must be… perplexed to say the least, however Four and I have an offer to make to you. It may sound strange as we explain but please just hear us out."

Mr. Burson suddenly smiled.

"I have been keeping an eye on you for a while, and it appears that you are not only very school smart, but also very logical and down-to-earth."

Four nodded and added, "Exactly the type of person we want."

My head swivelled from Mr. Burson to Four, my confusion was far from appeased.

"Want for what?"

Mr Burson held up a hand. "Let us finish. Please, take a seat."

I sat down on a very unnaturally hard chair opposite them. Satisfied with my (though non-existent) comfort, Four picked up the speech.

"Have you ever heard of wormholes?" I nodded. I had read a detailed book highlighting them last year.

"Good. In the future, humans would naturally have large amounts of complicated technology, and ultimately, the technology able to locate and open potential wormholes. Of course this is exactly what happened. In the future North America, known as Panem, a scientist created this machine which opened a wormhole into the past, in fact, this wormhole opened in your school."

I was aware of my suspicion on my face, but made no attempt to cover it up.

"But wait, there's more!" Mr. Burson laughed.

Four smiled too. "Between the two worlds is a small area, roughly the size of Tasmania. This area is mostly forest, but it also contains our headquarters. We want you to come with us there."

It took all of my willpower not to laugh. Surely, they are not serious. I am in America, for god's sake, not a sci-fi novel.

Sighing Four turned to my principal and raised his eyebrows. Mr. Burson cleared his throat.

"We'll just have to show you then."


	7. Chapter 7

**/Please enjoy chapter 7! I'm hoping to publish a few more chapters before the end of the holidays. thx for reading!/**

 **Chapter 7: Everly**

Wit amazement and utter disbelief I stared at the portal-like opening in my Principal's office. It was almost like a vertical whirpool, the colours swirled together to create an opaque vortex. I reached out to touch it, and my hand promptly disappeared through the swirls of colour and light.

"No way…" I whispered more to myself than anyone else. I raised my voice.

"But what is this organization? What do you do? And why me?"

"Oh yes, we haven't quite explained our offer," Mr. Burson answered.

"You see, when this wormhole opened, both the humans of Panem, humans of your world and humans from another future, a place that is located at the present day Chicago, joined forces to create an organization, of sorts. This organization is known as Tomorrow's Salvage, and they focus on, essentially, saving humanity from humanity."

"So, basically, they stop humanity from destroying themselves?" I ask.

Mr. Burson nodded. "And we want you to join."

 **Later...**

I grasped a bag filled of my most treasured possessions and focused on breathing. I agreed to trial working for this scientific miracle of a group. Truthfully, half of me still did not believe a word of what I was told, even after seeing the wormhole. But, I guess I would find out.

Four stood in front of me, and stretched his arm through the vortex. He turned his head once more.

"After I'm through, just walk into it and you will be transported. Don't worry if you get hurt, that happens on your first go."

Calmly and with the air of doing it many times before, Four walked through the wormhole and completely vanished.

I reached out my hand, and my fingertips vanished into thin air as I made contact. Slowly, I let the rest of my arm fall through, and winced as I felt the side of my arm scrape against something.

Gathering my courage, I walked through it all together, briskly.

The sensation of flying was brief and beautiful, like a swift bird floating in the air.

But when I burst through the other side, the blood running down my face was all I could compute.


	8. Chapter 8

**/Hi again! Just to let you know that this is a rough draft and I apologize if there are any major mistakes in it (I hope there isn't)./**

 **Chapter 8: Everly**

I had to swallow several times before I could breathe properly, and it took even longer for me to gather the courage to lift up my hand to the gash over my forehead. I felt like I was choking, which is strange considering the blood was over my forehead, not my mouth.

I forced myself to calm down and stood up, though the simple action sent me reeling against a broad tree trunk. A tree trunk?

I swivelled my head around and gasped. I was not in my Principal's office. I was in a thick, green forest. I continued turning my head. The trees had me surrounded, until my one eye not blinded by blood focused on a clearing a few metres away, where Four was standing with his arms folded.

"Mmmmm, thought that would happen. It only lasts a minute, though." He declared.

I realised he was talking about my gash, and gingerly reached up to feel it again, expecting it to be worse, if anything. Instead, I found the deep cut had stopped bleeding and was getting smoother by the minute. The graze on my arm had disappeared altogether.

"How does that happen?" I asked him.

"Ask the medicals, they'd tell you better than I would."

Four turned on his heal and began to walk through the meadow. Amazed, I found my sense of balance had returned and that I had no trouble following him.

Walking over the slight hill in the clearing, I didn't know what to expect of the organization. Probably just a few cabins and a grubby kitchen area. But what I saw was a whole lot more.

The series of buildings took on the appearance of a community of people. To one side were vast gardens filled with all sorts of fruit, vegetables, herbs and flowers, evidently used for cooking and hobby. Further back I saw masses of land, probably acreage, filled with animals and birds, including (with what I could see) chickens, cows, horses and sheep.

Most spectacular of all, though, were the buildings. In the centre of the gardens and farm was a large building with several stories that could probably hold hundreds of people in its depths. Surrounding it was a series of smaller buildings, all connected to each other with hallways and tunnels. Each building was very modern.

The architecture, as a whole, was exquisite.

"I'll take you to your quarters." Four gestured for me to follow him.

While we were walking, Four explained the schedule to me.

"Your quarters are located next to two of my good friends, so I'll introduce you to them and they can show you some major landmarks of our headquarters. Tomorrow you are free to do as you want, and then schooling and training starts. I'll sort that out with your teacher, let him know that you're new."

We had walked into the large building in the centre and up a flight of stairs. Four knocked on a door labelled 65 and turned to me once more.

"Make friends."

The he walked away, leaving me alone and completely lost.


	9. Chapter 9

**/Hello! Please everybody review my work as it makes me very happy and helps encourage me! Enjoy Chapter 9! (P.S.I 'm sorry about the continual change in hunger games settings, but I have decided that it is going to be an alternative version of 'Mockingjay' :) /**

 **Chapter 9**

The girl who poked her head out of the doorway looked confused for a moment, but then she grinned and flipped her head towards Four's retreating back.

"God, thanks Four!" she shouted.

Four waved his hand in reply then turned the corner into the lift.

The girl smiled at me and leant against the doorframe. I noticed she wore mostly black.

"So… You're the newbie. I'm Christina." She held out her hand to shake. I grasped it and nodded.

"I'm Everly. So Four said you would…"

Christina held up her hand for me to stop and disappeared into her cabin for a few moments, before emerging with a key. She walked a few paces and unlocked her neighbouring cabin (labelled 66) then dropped the key into my palm.

"Welcome neighbour!"

The room was simple but elegant, the colour scheme included woody browns and light creams. Off to one side there was an en suite with similar furnishing, and despite the small size, it still felt rather spacious.

I placed my bag next to the bed and turned back to Christina, who stood at the doorway.

"So, where do you want to go first?"

I sat at the long school-cafeteria like table next to Christinia. Te plate of food in front of me looked delicious, and tasted just as good.

"Hey, Chrissy!"

A girl from the opposite end of the hall waved her hands and came running over towards us, grasping her plate of food firmly in her hands. The girl slowed slightly then dropped into her chair with ease, her eyes finally locked into mine, and she began talking very, very fast.

"Ohhhh, you're the newbie right? Don't worry, I know exactly how you feel, seriously this place is absolutely enormous! And you have not seen ANYTHING until you've seen the farm. And the gardens. And new Chicago!"

 **...**

I looked at Christina, silently asking for an explanation. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Ummm, Everly, this is London. London, this is Everly." Christina turned to me and explained London's words.

"London is from your world,"

"The same city in fact!" London interfered.

Christina continued, "Whereas I'm from where we call, 'New Chicago'. It's basically a new city where Chicago once stood. Basically, it's pretty much desolate now, so we can go visit. The amount of times London's been there though…."

Christina rolled her eyes playfully at London, who grinned back with a mouth full of bread.

I smiled. Making friends here was a lot easier than I thought.

All of a sudden, London shrieked slightly and covered her mouth.

"Oh my gosh…" Christina muttered, staring at the doorway.

A young man, no older then 25, was standing there. He was, well, very handsome as his unnaturally bright eyes slid over the room. Upon seeing us, hẁe began walking over.

"Christina, London." He acknowledged as he came into reach.

"Finnick? You're back?" London questioned him as he slid into a chair.

"A… Holiday." He grimaced with evident pain as he swung his arm forward.

"Listen, I want you to have this." He handed Christina an envelope.

"Deliver it for me if I'm too busy."

Christina saw the address, and obviously understanding, she slid it into her jacket pocket.

Finnick finally seemed to notice me.

"Who's this?" He stared at me, while nonchalantly placing a sugar cube on his tongue.

"Everly-Grace." I stated, while smiling gingerly.

"Hmmm, a new one then? Good luck." He shook my hand before walking off, out of the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I smoothed the hair flat on my head and picked up the pile of books from my bedside table. I smiled to myself. Only two weeks here and I was already thrown full-scale into the academic program. Not that I minded.

It turns out that Tomorrow's Salvage has two main programs, strategy work and field work, and they instantly threw me into strategy training and general schooling. I was happy to be helping, and I love learning anything anyway.

I swept out of the room, tightening my signature pony-tail as I went. Trying hard to contain the urge to run, I walked towards the lift and, upon descending, made my way towards the library. And then I saw him.

Actually, I ran into him. I rounded the final corner and only got a glimpse of ashen-blonde hair before I was sent flying to the floor, my books tumbling after me in a waterfall of paper and laminate. The boy fell a second after me, landing awkwardly on my legs. He instantly jumped back to his feet and offered me his hand, an action that has so long gone forgotten that I had to smile.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't..." He was stuttering, but under that his voice was smooth and rich sounding.

"It's ok. It's my fault too."

I tried to keep my voice under control. For some strange reason, I was nervous. Not just before-a-school-report nervous, but a type of nervous I had never felt before. I hoped it didn't show.

I bent down to retrieve the mountain of books that was scattered on the floor. The boy bent down too and smiled gingerly as he straightened up and poured them back into my arms.

"I hope I see you around some time."

He looked into my eyes for a moment, and with a smile he walked away, around the corner.

And as he turned, all I could process was his eyes, bright and piercing blue that look like they could melt your heart and see your soul, and the fact that I do not know his name.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was a little strange, the amount of time I spent thinking about him. I tended not to go boy-crazy. In fact, I tried to avoid it altogether. But this was different.

"Mathematics can be extremely important in offense and defence, so I expect our strategy trainees to be at least competent with some advanced mathematical skills, as well as having communication, language, geography and history skills as well. Everly? Are you listening?"

Normally these subjects would hold my undying attention, but I was having trouble focusing. To me, Ms. Jefferson's words seemed lost in transit, turning and flipping themselves in my head until they either get eaten by a more pressing and weighty thought, or tossed around so much that they no longer seemed to make sense, just a jumble of random letters flying this way and that. And clearly this had shown on my face.

"If you want proper training, you will have to LISTEN, Miss Jacobsen."

"I'm sorry," I mentally shook myself, attempting (yet ultimately failing) to rid thoughts of bright blue eyes from my brain. "I'll listen I swear."

Ms. Jeffers nodded, clearly forgiving, and continued her speech. Obligingly, I wrote notes, still not quite processing what figures my pen was forming.

….

The cafeteria was crowded as ever, but I managed to find my way towards our usual table. London already had her food, and had managed to wolf down half of the meal in rapid succession.

"Hey," She looked up at my words and smiled.

"Hey! You better get your food, it's gonna run out super-fast!"

"Almost as fast as your running, I'd say." said a grinning Christina, plonking on a chair next to wear I'd dumped my stuff.

"I'll run for it then." I smiled and walked off.

Upon reaching the food trays (which were piled in lop-sided mountains), I pulled one off the top, balancing it on my palm while I stilled the wobbling stack. Now holding the tray in both hands, I span towards the kitchen. And almost dropped it.

My green eyes were instantly and suddenly drawn to the bright blue ones exactly opposite me, smiling and kneading bread next to other cooks around him.

Now that I think about it, my response to his recurrence was actually very irrational. It's not like he would just bump into me once and I'd never see him again, especially in a community like this. In fact, my response seemed almost overly girly, which is slightly embarrassing as well.

I walked up to the self-serve, and just as I arrived he looked up and spotted me. He reddened slightly, (or was it just the lighting?) and raised his hand.

"I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself before." He apologised.

"No, it's ok," I smiled at him, "I'm Everly-Grace."

"Peeta Mellark."

He shook my hand, warm but strong, while looking at me.

"I better get back to work, I'm sorry,"

"Of course! I'll leave you to it."

He turned back to his bread dough, and I couldn't help smiling at our awkward conversation. At least now I knew his name.


	12. Chapter 12

**/Hey readers, just a little shout out to my friends who willingly helped me with this story so far, and especially to** ** _PanicTheNarglesAreComing_** **for continuing to read this for me (Thx so much)! Disclaimer (just for good measure): the diveregent trilogy and the hunger games do not belong to me./**

 **Chapter 12**

"So Peeta hey?"

"He was just saying hi!"

"Yeah, right. Did you see his face?!"

London was laughing, and Christina was seriously on the edge of doing the same, she was writing in a notebook and obviously trying not to smile.

I got up from my bed – where London was painting her nails a dull orange – and walked towards the peculiar radio in the corner.

"I'd prefer you wouldn't do that on the bed covers, by the way," I said to London through gritted teeth as I attempted to turn on the wooden box, "How does this thing work anyway?"

Christina walked over and flipped a miniscule switch. The radio stuttered to life, and instantly blared an ear-piercing static that continued to ring in my ears even after I'd turned the volume down.

"Don't worry," London supplied, "that station hardly ever works, only occasionally."

I turned the switch once more and came across a news station, generally boring, until a nervous sounding reporter caught our attention.

"Military levels in America are on high alert after another senior official goes missing in the American Continent. The Australian officer, James Creek, was travelling to a military conference in New York City when his army plane made an emergency landing just above the border to Mexico. Reasons for the landing are currently unknown, and his whereabouts are also unknown. Australia are deciding whether or not to conduct a search, as criminal activity is suspected. This case follows the disappearance of the English Army squadron 14.

Now, here's Jane Waters with her review on the new tween movie of the year!"

The radio continued on, but we were oblivious to it as we looked at each other with interest (it's a good thing we stopped listening, the movie turned out to be about a talking cupcake). The case was interesting, but not relevant to us, right?

That's what we thought.

….

The scream reverberated through the building, magnified a thousand times by the many radios, TVs, and computers. Everyone heard it. You couldn't miss it.

We were running, all the way downstairs where she lay. I recognised her, I'd seen her on the training equipment a couple of times. She wasn't training now.

She was lying on the floor, her head at a strange angle. Dead. Easily.

It was then that I realised that the power was completely out, and despite the hundreds of people jammed into the lobby, the silence was thick and deadly, much like it was that first day four came to see us.

The lights suddenly flicked back on, and with them everyone seemed to come back alive.

"Take her to the nurses!" Someone yelled. A few people obliged, but I don't see why. There was no saving her. She was dead.

The first victim.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It took a while for the people to clear out of the lobby. And when they finally did, it was probably for the same reason that I did. I felt as if my feelings were jammed inside my head - dazed, confused, scared and angry – and had overheated like milk in a bad microwave, until eventually they exploded and sent you running for cover.

So I left the room to exert my attention on something else. I made my way towards the gym.

Upon arrival, I saw that I was the only person there, everyone else was still at the place of the death, but at least that meant that I had the place to myself. Walking towards the knives and the targets, it occurred to me that I should probably spend more time on attack skills, you never know when you might need them.

I sent the knife in a perfect arc, it soared high and then lowered itself to lodge neatly in the centre.

"Everly?"

I span on my heels. It was Peeta.

"I didn't know you could throw knives."

"Neither did me, until a few weeks ago." I smiled, but I felt bad as soon as I did. That girl dying wasn't funny. I instantly rearranged the smile.

To my surprise, he smiled too.

"I knew a few people handy with knives too, and bows and … arrows…" He zoned out after that sentence, his voice growing smaller after each word. I didn't know what he was talking about, but it must have been a sore topic.

"It's horrible isn't it," he said suddenly, "that so many die for no reason."

"Everyone does have a reason to live, as it is with death," I told him softly, "perhaps we don't know it yet, but that girl died for some reason, for some purpose."

He nodded slowly, agreeing.

"You're right."

I smiled wanly. Looking at him, I only just managed to see the head bobbing around the corner of the gym. London pretended to look around, evidently feeling awkward at the moment she had cut in on, before exaggeratingly resting her eyes on us.

"Oh Everly?" She asked, "There's a girl down there who wants to see you, apparently."

"Coming!" I yelled to her.

"See you Peeta…"

"See you," He repeated, the tiniest of smiles on his lips.

…

I rode down to the lobby, wondering who on the several earths would want to see me here.

My question was quickly answered.

"Willow? Willow!"

She was standing at the doorway, a mixture of pure excitement and confusion on her face. Understandably so.

"How did you get in?" I yelled.

"Computer science," she grinned, "So, are you going to show me to my room?"


End file.
